


Myths or Legends?

by Sillie82



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drawings, Fan Art, M/M, Movies & TV, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: None. - Warning
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillie82/pseuds/Sillie82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My love, how was I to know that they would make a myth of us?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Myths or Legends?

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the spnspringfling community on LJ. The three prompts I got where _"My love, how was I to know that they would make a myth of us?"_ , _One has been possessive of the other since they were children - he never learned to share_ and _Royalty!AU_. I'll be honest and say that I struggled with these, and it took me a long time to figure out what to make. I ended up going with the first prompt, with a dash of the second one.
> 
> Medium: watercolors and colored pencils


End file.
